


Unexpected Pleasures

by Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey



Series: The Opal Cove Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #a-different-kind-of-golden-trio, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Professor!Harry, Season/Series 01, Smutty, healer!Draco, mom!Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey/pseuds/Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger has her sights set on becoming Minister of Magic, and she won't let anything- or anyone hold her back. When she gets out of a dead end relationship she is shocked to find that she longs to be in one she had never thought possible! When she moves in with Draco and Harry she discovers some unexpected pleasures.Warning: This ficlet contains explicit sexual content!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Opal Cove Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883980
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	1. A Twist of Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexClio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexClio/gifts).



> This is the first of many ficlets and one-shots in what I am naming "The Opal Cove Verse"  
> There is a rough plot, mostly fluff and feelings, and a *lot* of smut.  
> Enjoy!

It was nearing midnight when a knock sounded on the door, disrupting two lovers. 

Harry pulled out of the kiss and Draco whined softly, his hands trying to gently coax Harry’s face back to his.

“There is someone at the door, darling.” Harry grinned, placing his pointer finger right on the tip of Draco’s nose before pulling on sweats.

He tossed some shorts in Draco’s direction and went to answer the door, not even bothering to throw on a shirt. Anyone calling at this hour of the morning couldn’t be choosey about his clothing choices, or lack thereof.

Hermione stood on the other side when he opened it, looking teary eyed and angry.

“Hey ‘Mione, come on in.” Harry yawned, letting her lead the way into his living room. He shuffled after her sleepily.

“Oh I can not believe Ronald!” She shot venomously without preamble. 

Harry knew from experience not to interrupt her with inane questions like ‘why’ and ‘what happened’. She would answer all of his questions and more during her impending rant. When she didn’t immediately continue he gestured for her to sit and summoned some fresh tea from the kitchen.

“Oh?” He prompted.

He knew that was all she needed. Indeed as soon as her legs hit the cushions a heated tirade began to pour from her lips. 

“Ronald,” she began, which was immediately a bad sign. She never called him by his full name unless she was beyond angry with him. “Just decided that he didn’t like where my career was heading. As you well know, Harry, I am up to be the next Minister of Magic. This is something I have wanted for a very long time. I want to fix the Ministry and make a difference. I want to undo all of the damage incompetent arse holes like Fudge and Scrimgeour caused while in office. Kingsley has done a wonderful job so far, but I already have some changes to policy that I feel would be beneficial not only to wizards, but elves and goblins too. Perhaps even muggles, depending on how much reform they will let me get away with while in office. Any idiot would be able to see how close I am to achieving my dream! What kind of monster would prevent someone they cared about, someone they claim to love, from realizing their dream?” She paused and made eye contact with Harry. 

His eyes widened a bit in surprise. She rarely asked for audience participation.

“Er, the worst kind of monster ‘Mione. Who would do such a thing?” He said quickly. 

“Ronald bloody Weasley, that’s who!” She cried, getting properly worked up now. She left her seat on the couch in favor of pacing in front of Harry. Another bad sign. “He told me that becoming the Minister would limit my time at home and how was I supposed to raise a family if I was going to spend all of my time at the ministry!”

“A family? Surely, you’re not….” Harry hedged, unsure of the best thing to say.

“No, of course not. Don’t be daft, Harry. Why would I ever let myself get pregnant when I am so close to finally becoming Minister of Magic? I will be the first woman Minister in over three centuries, you know. I can’t just let this phenomenal opportunity pass me by. I am the favorite candidate by far. I could probably win the election without even bothering to campaign. The public has taken notice of all of the little things I have been doing to benefit the wizarding world as a whole. And he wants me to simply walk away so I can mother his children? I’m sorry, you know how much I love Molly, but I would work with trolls before I let myself get trapped into that kind of life! That isn’t what I want for myself! It never has been. I can’t believe he would even believe for one second that I would go along with something like that.” She fumed.

“I’m sorry, Hermione. You two will work it out though, find a compromise that makes you both a little bit happy. You always do.” Harry said bracingly.

“No. No more compromises. I feel I’ve made quite enough of those for that man. It’s over. I’ve left him. I never want to see him again. I know I will have to. I’m still friends with his parents and all of his siblings, but the less I see of him the better.” She finished with an air of bravado. 

If he hadn’t known her so well Harry might not have caught the slight twinkle of unshed tears in her hazel eyes or the stubborn set of her jaw. He moaned in sympathy and pushed himself off of the couch. He enveloped her in a tight hug, which she returned immediately. She made a soft sound that might have been a choked sob against his shirt and he started rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

“It’s alright ‘Mione, I’ve got you.” He murmured softly in her ear. He pulled them both back toward the couch and gently guided her into a sitting position without letting her go. She fell apart in his arms and began to cry in earnest.

“We just….want such dif-different things.” She gasped in between sobs. “It was never going to work out in the long run…. I knew that…. I think deep down... he knew that. We are just ...two completely different people.” 

“I know, hun. I know. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t still hurt.” He stroked her hair reassuringly. Eventually her sobs began to subside and she loosed a weak, watery laugh.

“You know, in sixth year I made myself a promise. I promised I would never let the likes of Ronald Weasley make me cry ever again.” She chuckled bitterly “Guess I broke that promise.”

“It’s ok. You can cry over his idiotic, bloody traditionalist arse as much as you want. Just as long as you promise to never go back to him, yeah?” Harry tried to make her smile.

His own relationship with Ron was rather strained these days. Ron disapproved of Draco. The former Death Eater bit was just the tip of the iceberg. He also insisted Harry wasn’t actually bi, he was just confused. Men didn’t belong with other men. Harry hadn’t spoken a word to Ron since that fight himself, so he could empathize with Hermione’s plight.

“Yeah.” She sniffed, wiping away the last of her tears. 

“Hey, Hermione, look at me” Harry placed a finger under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. “You are much better off without him. He would have done nothing but hold you back. You are going to not only be the first witch to become Minister of Magic in three centuries, but you will also be the youngest Minister in all of history. And you are absolutely going to crush it. You hear me?”

Hazel eyes searched green and suddenly Hermione was kissing him with reckless abandon. Every moment Harry had ever wanted to kiss Hermione flashed brightly before his eyes and he allowed himself to melt into the kiss for just an instant. He pushed her away quickly and gave her a shaky laugh.

“I’m going to pretend to not be insulted by being your first choice for a rebound, ‘Mione, but-”

“Oh! Oh Merlin, Harry I am so sorry!” She squealed, recoiling like she had been bitten by a snake.

“Don’t be.” came an amused voice from the direction of the hallway. “It was quite hot to watch.”

Harry turned to smile at his beautiful boyfriend as he entered the room, stretching out his hand in invitation for Draco to come join them on the couch. Hermione turned twelve different shades of red and buried her face behind her hands.

“Merlin’s beard, Draco I am so sorry! I just wasn’t thinking and I was caught up in the moment, and oh! Please don’t hate me!” She wailed.

“Relax, Granger.” Draco smiled, sitting next to Harry and pulling him into his arms. “I could never hate you. In fact, I’ve been hoping an opportunity like this would present itself eventually.” He shot Harry a wicked wink and Harry flushed at the promise behind those words. There were no secrets between them. They both knew the other was attracted to Hermione at least a little bit. It had come up as a topic of conversation multiple times. 

"I-I'm sorry?" Hermione sputtered, emerging from behind her hands to stare at Draco in shock. 

"Come on, Granger. Surely this can't come as a shock." Draco smirked. "Now that you're free from the Weasel there is a whole new world of possibilities that are open to you. Should you be so bold as to take them."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." She carefully avoided both of their eyes. 

"What my darling boyfriend is trying to say," Harry interjected. Draco shot him a grateful glance, placing a chaste kiss on his neck in thanks "is that you're free now. No one can ever hold you back again. You can accomplish anything, do anything, be anything. The sky is your limit, 'Mione. And, correct me if I'm wrong love, but I think he was also offering… er, some of the more carnal comforts after your break up." Harry felt the heat in his nose and the tips of his ears. 

"Some of the what?!" Hermione's voice jumped a few octaves on the last word and she finally met his eyes. They were wide and calculating, not full of revulsion or anger at the proposition. 

"I mean, it's alright if you're not  
..erm, interested, or anything. It's just an offer. We are perfectly fine with just being your friends. " Harry scratched his neck nervously. 

"Nothing wrong with being friends with benefits tho." Draco added cheekily. 

"I- what- benefits?" Hermione stammered ineffectually. 

"Stop, darling. You're overwhelming her." Harry chided Draco, stealing a quick kiss from him.

"Hey, I walk out of the bedroom to find her snogging my boyfriend on the couch. It's a logical train of thought to me." Draco smirked nuzzling into Harry's neck.

"We were not snogging!" Hermione finally found her voice.

"Shame, that." Draco teased.

"Don't worry, Hermione. Ignore Draco. He's got a bit of a one track mind tonight." Harry laughed.

"No, it's quite alright. I don't think I'd mind, but I've only just broken up with Ronald. And this isn't like the last few times. I really mean it. I'm not going back. I just can't take another day with that bloody idiot." She raked her hand through her messy hair.

"That's ok, we don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with." Harry said softly. "Forgive me for asking, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but how many times have you and Ron broke up?"

"This will be the third." She said sourly. 

"Again, you absolutely don't have to answer, but… why?"

"The first time was because I said your name in my sleep, actually. " her cheeks turned bright pink and she was suddenly very interested in her tea cup.

"Really? My name?" Harry blinked in surprise. 

"Yes. Apparently that obviously meant I was having some sordid affair with you behind his and Draco's backs." She scoffed. 

"Right. Couldn't possibly be because you saved the whole sodding world together." Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, exactly! It's not like I said it in the throes of passion." Hermione relaxed back into the couch.

"And he broke up with you over that?" Harry asked incredulously. 

"For about twenty-four hours, until Ginny beat some sense into him." She took a long sip of tea, grimacing at the temperature and casting a quick warming charm on it.

"What happened the last time?" Draco asked curiously. 

"I'm not even really sure to be honest." Hermione frowned. "One minute we were having a great time at the pub with some friends from work, and the next he's berating me for having too many friends- especially friends who happen to be men, and said some awful things I hope he didn't mean. I was also pretty drunk so I'm a bit fuzzy on the details, but I think he called me a whore and I said if that's what he really thought then he could get it elsewhere." She shifted uncomfortably. 

"Oh, 'Mione. Come here." Harry put some space between him and Draco and patted the spot he had just created. Hermione looked indecisive for a moment before crawling over to them and settling in. "You are allowed to have all of the friends you want. And having male friends in no way makes you a whore. I'm sorry he said those terrible things to you."

"I can't believe you took him back after that, you sweet girl." Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a quick squeeze. 

"We had both been drinking quite a lot." She tried to say dismissively. "It seemed unfair to break up over a drunken spat neither of us fully remembered in the morning."

"Pissed or not, he should not have said those things to you." Harry pulled her into his side. She accepted the invitation and cuddled up on his chest. Draco lost no time in snuggling up behind her, kissing her hair. 

"You're much better off without him." He told her softly. Hermione let out a soft squeak and grabbed Draco's hand, holding it in silent thanks. 

"I know." She sniffed. "I know I am. I never quite felt the same way about him after that, but he wanted to make it work so… I tried. Then he went and tried to derail my career so I could be a stay at home mom and I just…"

"Third time's a charm?" Harry grinned hopefully. It worked. Hermione snorted in laughter and Draco looked bewildered. "It's a muggle phrase, Darling."

Draco arched an eyebrow but nodded, cracking a smile at Hermione's fit of giggles.

"I guess it is." She snickered. 

"Way I see it, Granger, he never deserved you in the first place. How did he manage to land you anyway?" Draco trailed his fingers over her shoulder and arm and she relaxed into the touch. 

"He was everything I wasn't. That was the major attraction at first. He was sloppy and dense and was governed by his feelings instead of logic. He would constantly get under my skin and make me so angry! I hated that I liked him but it also gave it a sort of thrill. Then we went on the run, hunting Horcruxes together and it all got so complicated I didn't even know what I was feeling…." She trailed off. Her eyes were lost in thought before they came back into focus "And then during the battle, emotions were running high and he wanted to save the house elves and I just...kissed him. It was pretty much just magnetic after that. We spent the better part of that following year… being more physical than actually talking." She flushed.

"I see. I can understand that. I did something similar with Pansy." Draco allowed.

"I'd wondered what happened there." Harry smirked and Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Oh Merlin. I just realized, I live with Ron! What am I going to do?" Hermione stiffened in stress and Harry and Draco only held her closer.

"You're going to stay with us, of course. And then Harry and I will go collect your things from the Weasel in the morning while you take a luxurious bath and relax." Draco drawled in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, I couldn't impose-"

"Knock it off, 'Mione. You can stay as long as you want to. We can convert my office into a second bedroom for you tomorrow. End of discussion." Harry cut her off, fighting to get off the couch. "Now, it is getting late. You coming to bed with us, or sleeping on the couch?"


	2. Unexpected Outcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is shocked to discover a talent for renovating, Harry takes a shower and Draco's protective streak makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some intense moments in this chapter, you have been warned!

The wondrous sensation of being cozy and safe were the first things Hermione was aware of. As sleep gave way to consciousness memories of the previous day tickled her brain. She remembered the break up. That was somewhat of a relief. She didn’t have to deal with being brought down or held back anymore. She didn’t have to go home to accusatory glares and huffy silences when things didn’t go exactly his way. She didn’t have to bend over backwards to make him feel better about himself because growing up constantly in someone else's shadow made him insecure. It was really over. She smiled at the sense of weightlessness that realization brought her. 

Harry rolled over and muttered something unintelligible in his sleep, reaching out towards her. When she felt his unexpected touch her eyes flew open. She immediately softened when she saw him laid out next to her. He looked so peaceful she hardly dared to breathe. His mouth was hanging open as the first rays of sunlight danced across his bronze skin. His raven hair was stuck to his forehead but still couldn’t completely hide that lightning shaped scar. She considered touching his hair to see if it felt as smooth as it looked. He shifted again and heaved a heavy sigh as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled, pinning her against his chest. She flushed at the casual closeness but found she didn’t mind it. Of all the times she had dreamt of sleeping with Harry, somehow this was not what she had imagined. More memories began to surface and her heart skipped a couple of beats. She had kissed Harry! And he hadn’t recoiled in revulsion or told her he only thinks of her as a sister. Draco’s proposition came bubbling up to the front of her mind and Hermione was shocked to discover that she could, in fact, become even more embarrassed. The ensuite door opened and Draco came into the bedroom wearing lime green robes that clashed horribly with his white blonde hair. 

“Morning, Granger.” he chirped quietly. “Sleep well?”

“Fantastic, actually.” She grinned, still pinned to Harry’s chest. “You off to St. Mungos?”

“I only work a half day today, so it shouldn’t be too bad. You comfortable there?” He smirked as he pulled on his boots. 

“Very.” She hummed. “What time is it?”

“Almost seven. He usually sleeps in till about 10 during the summers. I think he secretly bribed McGonagall into not giving him any morning classes so he can sleep in at school too. Can you imagine a whole classroom waiting on him to roll out of bed at 8 am?” Draco gazed fondly at Harry and Hermione felt like she was intruding on something private. 

“He’d be useless. That poor class wouldn’t learn a thing.” Hermione laughed softly.

“Too right.” Draco smirked, standing up and brushing a kiss across first Harry’s cheek and then, to her absolute shock, Hermione's as well. “Don’t worry about waking him. He could sleep through the end of the world. Do you work today?”

“Thankfully, no. Today is one of my exceedingly rare days off.” She blushed. Her cheek burned where Draco’s lips had touched it.

“Ah, well then enjoy it. Go back to sleep. Harry will probably force you into some reckless and idiotic activity later so you will need your rest. I’ll see you both when I get home.” He shot her a wink as he closed the door behind him. 

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had been broken up with Ron for just over 12 hours and she already felt like a new person. Staying with Draco and Harry might be good for her. Harry had always been her closest friend. Of course he wouldn’t mind. It was his idea in the first place. Draco was more than welcoming as well. He had insisted on her sharing their california king instead of crashing on the couch last night. He would not take no for an answer. She was a little leery at first of sleeping in between them, but being cuddled on both sides had been wonderful. She couldn’t remember a time she had felt more secure. She felt loved and protected. She felt completely safe. If she was honest with herself, that was something she hadn’t felt since the war started in fifth year. With a smile on her face she gave Harry’s black mess of hair a quick tousle and snuggled back down to enjoy her first lazy morning in years.   
*** 

A pleasant heat burned from her temple down to her jawline, drawing Hermione back towards consciousness once more. She leaned her face into the sensation and was rewarded with another blazing stroke from temple to jaw. She sighed contentedly, feeling oh so warm and comfortable. She never wanted to move. 

“Hmm, morning ‘Mione.” came Harry’s deep voice still thick with sleep. 

“Good morning Harry,” she smiled, rolling onto her side so she could look at him properly. He was scratching his head with one hand as he yawned, still gently stroking her face with the other. She was slightly startled by how captivating Harry’s eyes were without his glasses. They were fathomless pools of jade with flecks of rich emerald. “How did you sleep?” she asked a little breathlessly.

"I slept great. You?" He sat up, cracking his shoulders as he stretched. 

"I slept wonderfully, thank you. Remind me to thank Draco for talking me into sleeping in here. I didn't get a proper chance before he left for work this morning." Hermione followed Harry's lead, groaning softly as she stretched. 

"I'll be sure to do that." Harry grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and threw the covers back. "So, first things first, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh, I don't want to be any trouble, whatever you usually have is fine with-"

"Hermione." Harry said in a warning tone, shooting her his no-nonsense glare.

"Er, alright then. Ah...eggs in a basket?" She blinked. She wasn't used to her opinion mattering. 

"Sounds perfect." Harry grinned. "Why don't you go get the stuff out and I'll meet you in the kitchen after I use the loo."

"Alright." She agreed easily. 

Harry slipped into the ensuite and Hermione properly looked around their room for the first time. It was bigger than her dorm at Hogwarts, and certainly bigger than the one she had shared with Ron. The floor was dark wood decorated with colorful rugs here and there. There was a bay window off to the right overlooking the sea. It reminded her vaguely of their time at Shell Cottage. You could clearly see elements of both men in here. The darker, more modern decorations that screamed of practicality and elegance were all Draco. The black knotted bed frame, the furniture, and the built in bookcases. The bright colors and mismatched knickknacks were all Harry. It was a bit chaotic, but it fit. Just like Draco and Harry fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

She finally crawled out of bed and smiled as she caught sight of what they gave her for bed clothes. One of Draco's soft grey muggle undershirts and a pair of Harry's plaid pajama bottoms that hung on her hips despite being tied as tight as they would go. It was so sweet of them to make sure she was comfortable. She shuffled down the stairs and to the kitchen, appreciating the calm. When she entered the kitchen she made a beeline for the kettle and began pulling out all the makings of her favorite comfort breakfast. She had visited Opal Cove enough times in the past few years to know her way around the kitchen. She easily found everything she needed and set to work getting everything ready. It was comforting to lose herself in the mundane task of cooking. By the time Harry came downstairs, shirtless and hair still wet from his shower, she had the tea ready and was cutting out the centers of the bread.

"You've already done most of the work." He pouted. 

"Well you took your sweet time." She teased, popping the crustless circles in the toaster. 

"Sorry, I- erm, I really needed a shower." His cheeks darkened with a slight blush.

"Oh! That's ok. I don't mind cooking. It makes me feel...almost normal." She shrugged, adding oil to the skillet before turning the stove on.

“Gross, why would you want to be normal?” Harry screwed up his face at the word.

“You know what I meant.” Hermione laughed, throwing the mason jar lid at him.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Harry grinned, easily dodging the lid and giving her waist a quick squeeze. 

"Well, I've been thinking about it and I want to take you up on your offer to stay here. If that's still alright." She paid closer attention than strictly necessary into cracking the eggs into the hollowed out bread slices. 

"Yeah?" Harry sounded excited. 

When she looked up at him he had a big grin on his face. She felt encouraged by that fact and pressed on.

"Yeah." She smiled shyly. "I think you mentioned something last night about converting an office space?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course we can do that. It would have to be mine because Draco's is stocked full of potions ingredients and cauldrons of every size and type. There's no room in there to make it your own."

"Are you sure you won't mind losing your study?" She made eye contact with him. Harry had a tell for when he was lying. If he wasn’t being completely honest, she would know.

"Not at all, I have my office at Hogwarts for the important stuff. I mostly just update lesson plans and do summer marking here. It will be put to much better use as your room." He smiled a genuine, her Harry smile. 

Back at Hogwarts, and even on the run during the war, Harry always had a smile that he saved especially for Hermione. She had never seen him smile like that with anyone else and she secretly loved it. Seeing it now after so many years of being distant due to Ron's aversion to Draco made her heart melt.

"Then it's settled. We will set up my room today." She grinned back.   
***

"Darlings, I'm home!" Draco called as he shut the front door behind him. 

"We're in Harry's study!" Hermione's melodious voice came from the far right of the bungalow. 

Draco smiled, slipping his shoes off at the door and stripping off his hideous green Healer robes. Between patient related accidents and his absolute loathing of their color, he learned rather quickly to always wear something presentable beneath his robes. He checked his reflection in the hallway mirror before following the sound of laughter to Harry's study. When he walked in he saw it had been completely transformed. 

The massive, ornately carved desk was pushed against the east wall and bookshelves had been built around it. The window overlooking the garden had been turned into a cozy reading nook and Harry’s hideous green study lamp had been replaced with a much more sensible ceiling fan. The nook's cushions were big enough for two people to lay down on comfortably and more bookshelves had been built around and underneath it. Hermione had definitely added some personal touches to the room already too. There were dark blue drapes framing the nook with a sheer midnight blue curtain in between them to soften the sunlight streaming in through the window and a cream colored area rug had been placed in the middle of the dark wood floor. It brightened the room up considerably, as did the vases of flowers that occupied any unused shelf space. Harry's desk, which was normally a harbinger of chaos, was neat and tidy. That was probably the most tell-tale sign that this room was no longer Harry's.

"It looks fantastic in here! I take it you’re moving in then, Granger?" He beamed at the pair of them. Harry sent him a quick wink as he put the finishing touches on the moulding around the window so that it matched the new reading nook. 

"Alright, first things first. If I'm going to live here you're going to call me Hermione, not Granger." She glared at him, but Draco could see the mirth dancing in her eyes. 

"That is a fair stipulation." He conceded with good grace. "Anything else, Hermione?" He flashed her a tongue in cheek grin. He felt a sense of satisfaction when she turned a light pink.

"Secondly," she continued smoothly, cheeks still burning "yes, I am moving in. Harry has graciously given me this room to make my own, so I am. I'll be spending most nights in here. However, Harry has offered an open ended invitation to come sleep with you two if needed. I want to make sure that's alright with you. Sometimes…" she trailed off awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. 

The atmosphere felt off somehow. Her awkward avoidance wasn't delicious teasing this time. It felt much darker and Draco moved closer to the pair of them. 

"Sometimes…?" He prompted softly. 

"Sometimes I…. I have nightmares." She looked ashamed. "About… about Bellatrix and everything that happened at...at the manor."

Draco's heart felt like it was breaking for her. Without thinking he strode forward and enveloped her in his arms, kissing her hair.

"Oh you sweet girl, of course you do. Who could blame you?" He muttered, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "How could you not, when I have them too?"

"You do?" Her squeak of surprise was somewhat muffled by his shoulder and he loosened his grip on her.

"We both do." Harry said softly, joining in on the prolonged hug. 

"That night was horrific for everyone. Especially you." Draco felt his face drain of all color when he thought about what Hermione had endured at his Aunt's hands. 

Harry didn't even have to see his face to know. Suddenly his hand was rubbing the back of Draco's neck and he willed himself to get lost in the sensation. Physical touch was the best way to bring Draco back to earth when he got caught up in his memories of the war. Harry always knew exactly what to do. He released Hermione with one arm and stroked Harry's cheek in thanks. Green eyes smiled into silver over Hermione’s wild hair and Draco's heart swelled with tenderness and affection for the reckless Gryffindor. 

"So, any more rules I should know about?" He asked a little too cheerfully. He hoped Hermione didn't notice as they all broke apart.

"Erm, I'm taking over the downstairs bathroom?" She looked so uncertain Draco couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Sounds brilliant." He shot her a playful wink. He was pleased to see her blush flare back into existence. "Now, shall we go out for an early dinner on our way to collect your things? Or collect your things and then make a late dinner here?"

"We're getting my stuff tonight?" She looked positively frightened. 

"Of course, you can't properly move in without bringing all of your belongings here. We need to make this place feel like your home." He offered her his hand. He let out a small, satisfied sigh when she took it. "Now, dinner before or afterwards?"  
***

Harry took a deep breath. He shouldn't be nervous. They weren't here for him, they were here for Hermione. If nothing else he needed to be brave for her. When she reached out and tried the door handle he summoned every last drop of Gryffindor courage he could find. It was locked. Harry bit back a small sigh of relief. As she unlocked the door with her key he let himself hope that Ron wasn't home. He hadn't spoken to him since their falling out two years previous and he was dreading seeing his old best friend. All of those years of friendship together had gone down the drain in a single evening. It still hurt. 

"Of course he left every light on." She scoffed as she let them into the flat. "He's probably out at the pub, drowning his feelings and his paycheck in beer."

"Sounds about right." Harry snorted. 

"The sooner we get your things and get out, the better. Where should we start, love?" Draco scowled as they walked into the living room. 

This was where the fight had happened. Echos of Ron's hurtful words forced themselves into Harry's mind. Draco seemed equally uncomfortable and Harry grabbed his hand. He rubbed soothing circles across Draco's knuckles with his thumb and smiled when Draco visibly relaxed. He shot him a grateful smile and Harry gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. They had told Ron about their relationship together, and Harry didn't blame Draco for feeling anxious being back here. 

"Just start making a pile and I'll come through and put everything in my beaded bag. Harry, you start in the kitchen. All of the dishware and appliances are mine, but you guys don't really need any of that so take only what you want. Draco, you take the living room. Any books or actually tasteful decor is mine as well as most of the furniture. I'll take the bedroom." Hermione went into leadership mode and Harry grinned despite his queasy stomach. 

"Yes, ma'am." He snapped a mock salute and trudged dutifully into the kitchen. 

Hermione shot him a withering look before he disappeared through the arch way. He chucked quietly to himself as he began systematically going through the cupboards and drawers. She was right, there wasn't too much they didn't already have at Opal Cove. He almost passed over some serving dishes before he stopped. They looked vaguely familiar. Harry had spent a few weeks at her parent's house after the war. Hermione needed help acclimating them back into their old lives. Their memories were slowly returning, but they weren't all there quite yet. Hermione hadn't wanted to leave them alone while she was at work and Harry volunteered to help. He was fairly certain those dishes were given to her by her parents and he knew she would want them. Even if it was only for sentimental reasons. He found another few odds and ends, shrank down the microwave and blender, and decided the kitchen was done. Hermione could do a quick sweep for anything he missed before they left.

When he joined Draco in the living room he already had a sizable pile of books next to him and he was examining the telly curiously. He glanced up at Harry and smiled.

"What does this do?" 

"It's a television. It plays muggle TV series and movies..." Harry paused at the look of confusion on his face. Shite. How do you explain the concept of the tube to someone who didn't have a clue what movies even were? "Erm, it shows….plays that were captured by…. special cameras that can record continuous movement, not just a loop like wizarding photographs." There. That explanation was severely lacking, but it seemed to be enough for Draco. 

"I see. And, er, would Hermione want to take this….tunnel-vision?" Draco's ears turned pink as he stumbled over the unfamiliar word. Harry couldn't help but wrap his arms around Draco's waist and give him a quick kiss. 

"Why don't we let her decide when she's done with the bedroom, yeah?" Harry suggested. Draco looked immensely relieved and picked up an old photo album instead, leafing through it. 

"These pictures don't move." He frowned.

"Muggle cameras don't work the same way ours do." Harry smiled. "That looks like her family album. Add that to the take pile and let's keep going."

By the time Hermione came back out, elbow deep in her beaded bag, Harry and Draco were just about done. 

"We weren't sure which pieces of furniture you wanted or if you wanted to take the telly," Harry reported "but we got everything else done. Kitchen things are on the counter."

"Thank you, I'll just go grab the kitchen stuff and then we can decide on furniture." She sighed. She looked haggard and Harry realized just how much this relationship had taken out of her. Draco came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"She'll be alright, gorgeous. She has us to help her pick up the pieces." He nibbled playfully on Harry's earlobe. Harry giggled and pushed him away half-heartedly. 

“I hope that’s enough. I never expected Ron to turn out so toxic.” Harry sighed, snuggling into the crook of Draco’s neck now that he was no longer trying to snack on his ears.

“I know, and I’m sorry.” Draco carded his fingers through his hair and Harry sighed. He was saved from having to respond by Hermione emerging from the kitchen.

“I think that’s everything we need from the kitchen, thank you Harry. I appreciate you grabbing my mother’s china. I used a cushioning charm and wrapped them in old daily prophets, do you think that will be enough to keep them from breaking?” Hermione didn’t even look up from her beaded bag as she walked into the living room. 

“It should be. Even if it isn’t, we can always hit them with a quick reparo.” Harry shrugged, leaning into Draco. 

“Right.” She said a little weakly, looking around the nearly empty living room before her eyes settled on the large pile on the sofa. “That’s everything. Er, thank you both. I really appreciate all of your help.”

“Of course, love. That’s what we’re here for.” Draco grabbed her wrist and jerked her into their embrace. 

Harry felt her let loose a few silent tears and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her tightly.

“It’s going to be ok, ‘Mione. We’ve got you. It’s ok.” He whispered soothingly as she stroked her hair. She let out a strangled sort of cry before pulling out of the embrace.

“I know. It’s just hard, you know?” She sniffed.

“Of course it is. It’s ok to not be ok.” Harry promised. He was rewarded with a sad smile and he counted that as a victory. 

“I don’t really need the sofa or the telly, but I thought it would be nice to put the armchair in Harry’s stud- erm, my room.” She stumbled a little over her words but looked up hopefully as Harry took over shoving all of the books, framed photos and photo albums into the beaded bag. 

“It would fit perfectly in the west corner.” Draco agreed, handing Harry things to pack. 

Just as Hermione was shrinking the armchair they heard a key being shoved into the lock on the front door. Hermione squeaked in surprise and then squared her shoulders and set her jaw, walking forward to greet the inevitable. 

“What the bloody hell is going on here?!” Ron blinked, taking in the trio in his living room and the emptiness of the apartment. 

“We’re over, so I’m moving out.” Hermione’s voice was flat, but Harry could hear the slight waver at the end. She cleared her throat and took a power stance, placing her hand on her hip and tilting her head to the side, as if daring him to challenge her. 

“Moving out?” Ron's face was rapidly turning from pasty white to an alarming burgundy color. “What do you mean you’re moving out? Where have you been? What are they doing here?” He sputtered, glaring at Harry and Draco.

Harry saw Draco put a hand on Hermione's shoulder in support and smiled softly despite the tense situation. It was nice to see that he cared for her just as much as Harry did. 

“I mean that I am moving out, Ronald.” She bristled. 

“Come on, we’ve broken up before. What’s different? Is it them?” He pointed an accusing finger at Harry and Draco and they both stiffened.

“I’ve had quite enough of this dead end relationship so I’m getting out. No more chances. Harry and Draco have nothing to do with it. Even if they did it wouldn't be any business of yours!” She roared. Harry was forcibly reminded of after the Yule ball when she was scolding him and Ron for ruining her evening with Viktor. 

“And just where do you think you’re going to go? My family won’t take you in if you do this.” He threatened with almost a self satisfied air.

“I don’t need your family's charity!” She shot back venomously. “ I already happen to have somewhere to live.”

“What, with them? You’re going to shack up with a couple of poofs?” He screeched incredulously. Harry winced at the slur and he saw Draco recoil beside him. 

“It’s better than spending one more minute in this bloody apartment with you!” Hermione seethed. Harry silently cheered for Hermione at that line. 

“Oh. I see what this is. You’re going the same way as Potter.” Ron's eyes met his for a split second and Harry’s heart skipped a beat. “You’re swanning off to become a death eater’s whore, just like him.” he sneered maliciously. 

Hermione’s mouth dropped and Harry’s insides felt like they were on fire. Before either of them could react, however, Draco’s fist made contact with Ron’s jaw. The impact sent him scrambling sideways into the wall. 

“Don’t you ever speak like that to my darlings again or you will end up with much worse than a broken jaw.” Draco spat savagely.

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Weasley.” Harry snorted.

“I would much rather be a death eater’s whore than with a weasel like you.” Hermione huffed before grabbing Draco and Harry's hands prospectively and storming out of the apartment. As soon as they were outside in the cold night air Hermione apparated all three of them back to Opal Cove.


	3. Unexpected solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finally admits she has feelings for the boys and it turns steamy.  
> **WARNING** SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER

Hermione smiled as she walked out of the Ministry. Everything was going exactly to plan. She would more than likely be the Minister of Magic in two months and Hermione was ecstatic. At 24 she would be the youngest Minister of magic in recorded history. Having worked with Kingsley in The Order certainly helped her case. With the current Minister backing you up becoming the next Minister almost seemed easy. Ever since she started living with Harry and Draco everything seemed to become easier. Perhaps dating Ronald really had been holding her back. She tilted her head at the thought as she climbed the steps that lead to Muggle London. 

She had been living with Draco and Harry for six months now and everything was brilliant. They didn’t mind when she had to stay late at work or if she forgot to do her fair share of the chores. They just gave her a safe place to call home every night. Her thoughts softened as she thought of the both of them. 

She had never expected herself to be capable of loving more than one person at a time. Yet she couldn’t deny it to herself any longer that she was slowly falling in love with both of her roommates. Not that it even really mattered of course, because Harry and Draco were already together. So her loving either of them, let alone both was just ludicrous. Wasn’t it? 

When she thought about all of Draco’s teasing and everything they had offered the first night she stayed with them it didn’t seem so far fetched. In fact, the more that she thought about it the more it registered that Harry flirted with her too, he was always just more subtle. If you paid enough attention there were other signs as well. Now she just felt foolish. Why did it take her this long to realize…? She finally reached the apparition point and went directly home.

“Harry? Draco! Where are you?” She called as she slipped off her shoes in the entryway.

“We’re in the den!” Came a faint reply from the west end of the bungalow. 

Hermione moved faster than she had in months to reach the den. When she did she found both of them there, frozen in the middle of arguing over something. She didn’t care.

“Good, you’re both home.” She sighed, grabbing Draco because he was closest and kissing him. 

He was stiff with shock at first and then melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close. That simple gesture told her everything she needed to know. She slowly forced him back against the wall and let herself get swept up in the moment. For every time Draco’s pouty bottom lip had ever teased her, for every smirk and thinly veiled innuendo, for all of the shameless sexual humor, she took revenge. For every time she had imagined kissing Draco she trailed kisses up and down his jawline and carded her fingers through his blond hair. She was surprised he was letting her have control, but she didn’t complain. She sucked on his bottom lip until it gave a soft pop and then plundered his parted lips. He tasted of rich spices and something that could only be described as all Draco. She wanted more.

“Shite, I can see what you meant, darling.” Harry laughed, catching her attention “It is quite hot to watch.” 

Hermione gave Draco a few last sweet kisses before turning on Harry.

“You probably think you’re so clever.” She snapped but she couldn’t quite hide her smirk.

“Well, I, er-” Harry stammered “maybe?”

“Don’t even pretend to deny it. You’ve been trying to wear me down, treating me like a partner in this relationship from day one. Both of you. I can’t believe it took me this long to-”

Harry cut her off by rushing into a kiss of his own. She immediately had her hands in his messy black hair, happy to let him dominate the kiss for the moment. It seemed Draco had recovered from his shock because he was suddenly behind her, kissing her neck as Harry claimed her mouth. It was the most wonderful sensation, she didn’t want it to stop. They didn’t skip a beat when they switched their roles and Hermione was impressed. 

“So does that mean you’re….. Ours?” Draco’s sultry voice rumbled in between kisses.

“Yes,” Hermione breathed

“And that we’re yours?” Harry whispered into her ear.

“Please.” She nodded. 

“Finally.” Draco laughed before capturing her lips again.

Hands were pushing off her robes and her hands were helping someone with their belt. She allowed herself to fall into the wonderful chaos that was Harry, Draco, and herself. They didn’t even bother leaving the den. 

Magical hands had been working at Hermione’s shirt and now she was topless. One of them had picked her up and was sinking into the couch with her in his lap, feeling up her stockings and under her skirt. Heat flared under his touch and Hermione groaned. The responding moan told her it was Draco she was currently straddling and she didn’t bother to open her eyes to check. 

She arched into his touch every time his fingers trailed underneath the skirt line. Encouraged by this he moved his fingers up higher with each caress, barely grazing where she wanted the friction oh so desperately. 

A firm hand tangled in her hair and gently pulled her face away from Draco's. When she looked up she saw Harry for a brief moment before his lips crashed onto hers in a searing passion. She reached up and dragged her fingers through his thick hair, holding his face to hers. She didn't even care when her stockings got ripped in their reckless haste. 

By unspoken consent, they undressed each other in turns. First, the boys had forced the focus onto her, but she didn't really mind. The two of them together made quick work of what remained of her clothes. Then it was Draco's turn. Hermione and Harry shared a smirk before ignoring his clothes and pouncing on him.

Hermione gleefully kissed and nipped and sucked at Draco's neck and collarbone while her fingers undid his dress shirt. Harry was kissing him ardently, pulling Draco's hair with one hand and expertly undoing his pants with the other. Draco moaned both of their names under his breath and Hermione found that she quite liked the sound of it. Once he had shrugged out of his shirt Draco sprung at Harry, tackling him to the couch and sitting on his hips. 

"I do believe that payback is a bitch." Draco smirked before ducking down to bite at Harry's Adam's apple. 

He gasped in wild pleasure and Hermione filed that fact away. It would come in handy later. She crawled to Harry's other side and teased him with chaste kisses while she pulled off his tee-shirt. Draco trailed kisses down his bare chest as he quickly undid Harry's jeans. When he reached Harry's hips he started to slowly pull them off his body and kiss the newly revealed skin as he went until he could rip them off and toss them off the couch. 

Harry was swearing up a storm as Hermione moved to suck on his Adam's apple. Draco tapped her shoulder and beckoned her towards him. She complied happily and he pulled her into a long kiss. Harry was panting beneath them and she got a deliciously wicked idea. She led Draco down towards Harry's hips and he pulled back ever so slightly to give her a surprised wink when he caught on. When they came back together they had Harry's throbbing cock between them, licking and kissing it and each other as they moved up and down his considerable length. 

Harry let out a roar of pleasure and let them have their way with him. Feeling both of their hot mouths on his… ah! He couldn't even think straight. Sparks of pleasure burst across his eyelids as he lost himself in the sensation of them. 

Draco let Hermione take charge and was rather turned on by how eager she was. He vaguely wondered what made her finally understand that she loved them too, but then she took Harry into her mouth and all thought was driven from his mind. Watching Hermione swallow Harry's cock before coming back up turned off the rest of Draco's brain and he acted on instinct. It was oddly easy, somehow familiar and yet so strange and new. The three of them fit together, perfectly in sync. 

Hermione and Draco took turns making out over Harry's pulsating prick and sucking it, driving Harry to buck his hips in pleasure. When his muscles started to clench, bracing for an orgasm, they stopped. Harry whimpered softly until he felt Hermione's mouth envelop him. He groaned as she slowly ran her tongue around the tip before shoving it down her throat again and again. Harry cracked his eye open, wondering where Draco went and was rewarded with a vision of him slipping into Hermione from behind as she pleasured his sensitive manhood and he almost came right then and there. Hermione certainly knew what she was doing and she had him coming in her mouth in seconds. She didn't stop until he grew soft in her mouth and he felt one more spasm shudder through him as she finally pulled away. 

Harry slowly untangled his legs and flipped around so that he could kiss her. It was difficult to maneuver on the couch, but he managed. Soon he was right where he wanted to be and he bit playfully at her breasts, licking them on his way down her body. She cried out at the contact and Harry was pleased to discover she had sensitive nipples. So much fun to play with. He gave them an experimental flick with his tongue and was rewarded with the rarity of hearing Hermione swear. That was all the encouragement he needed.

Draco could feel when Harry made Hermione shudder with pleasure. Whatever he was doing, Draco was on board. As it was he had to bite back his own carnal scream as her muscles clamped down around his cock. He needed to change it up or he was done for. He pulled out, ready to flip them both over and take control. What actually happened caught him off guard. Before he had the chance to collect himself, Hermione and Harry were dragging him forward, pulling him in between them. He let a surprised squeak escape before Harry was kissing him with a passion that made the rest of the world melt away. The familiar burn of his lips did nothing to diminish the fire that raged between them. He was happy that he and Harry had never lost their spark. No matter how much time passed he was still a besotted fool. Wrapped up as he was in enjoying Harry, Draco jumped ever so slightly when Hermione fondled his balls. He wasn’t sure what they were planning, but he didn’t object. He would exact his revenge on them both next time. 

Harry retreated from Draco’s kiss, allowing Hermione to take over up top while he had his fun below. They had Draco positioned perfectly between them and they worked in tandem to drive him insane with lust. While Hermione covered his entire torso in kisses and bites, working her way up, Harry started at Draco’s inner thighs. He took his time, licking and biting the sensitive skin until Draco’s legs jerked from sensory overload. By the time he made it up to his prick it was practically dripping with precum and Harry smiled wickedly before mopping it all up with his tongue. Draco bucked into his mouth and Harry seized the opportunity to grab his ass and squeeze. He could hear Draco’s soft whimpers of pleasure escape around Hermione’s glistening lips. He was close to the edge, Harry could feel it. He slipped a finger into Draco as he took every inch of him into his mouth. It was enough to push him off the precipice and suddenly Harry’s mouth was full of Draco’s climax.

Hermione collapsed onto the couch, grinning like a fool. She could not believe where the day had taken her. She let out a happy laugh that turned into a yelp when two mouths attacked her skin. A quick glance down confirmed that Harry was playing with her nipples and Draco was kissing down her torso. The farther down he went the hotter the kisses became until suddenly he was lying between her thighs, poised to take the last leap. He met her eyes with a questioning glance. He was asking permission?! Hermione swore under her breath as Harry bit her nipple.

“Please” She moaned, arching her back in pleasure.

Draco delivered. Suddenly her labia were enveloped in warmth as he teased her opening with his tongue. Harry had switched breasts and was now pinching her most sensitive nipple with his teeth and flicking it with his tongue in a way that made her feel like she was about to shatter from the potent combination of pleasure and pain. Draco had stopped his teasing and gone straight for where every nerve ending was on fire. She felt his fingers slip inside her as his mouth closed around her clit. It felt like magic. Pure euphoria enveloped her. She knew she was saying something but she couldn't tell what. It was like her world had been set ablaze. All she could see was red hot passion. Just when Hermione thought she would explode from all of the intense pleasure her world did just that. Everything shattered into pieces and she could feel her insides convulsing around Draco’s fingers. By the time the ability to form a coherent thought returned to her Harry and Draco had both joined her on the couch and they were cuddling. She could feel her hair was a proper mess without even needing to touch it, but she couldn’t do anything to fix it because she had a boy on each arm. The longer she gazed at the two of them the better it felt.

"Well that was unexpected." Draco laughed. "Pleasantly unexpected."

"Sorry, I just had a bit of an epiphany on my way home." Hermione blushed. 

"No, no we loved it. No complaints. Great way to come home." Harry flashed her his special grin and Hermione's heart sputtered. 

"Saved us an argument, actually." Draco winked.

“I saw that!" She flushed. "So, erm...what were you two fighting about before I barged in here and assaulted you?” Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly. Draco and Harry had said some pretty life-changing things before they descended into chaos and she knew they needed to talk about that. She just couldn’t bring herself to shatter the illusion yet in case they wanted to take it back. 

“Erm, well it’s kind of a moot point now, I guess.” Harry smirked up at her. Draco barked out a laugh at that.

“Indeed.” He snorted, kissing Hermione’s hair.

“What does that mean?” She narrowed her eyes at both of them.

“We weren’t really fighting so much as...debating.” Draco laughed.

“Debating what?”

“Debating on the pros and cons of telling you our feelings about you. You know, to your face. Not just…. Flirting, I guess.” Harry was as eloquent as ever. 

“Oh? And how do you two feel about me?” She prodded Harry in the ribs. She needed to hear them say it. Say they wanted her. 

“Besotted.” Draco shrugged.

“Twitterpated.” Harry looked up with his eyes all scrunched, waiting for her to get the reference. She supposed dating a pure-blood did come with a few drawbacks.

“Twitterpated?” She laughed. “What, like Bambi?”

“Like a what?” Draco sounded lost.

“Muggle movie, love.” Hermione shushed him.

“Yeah, like Bambi.” Harry chuckled, snuggling closer.

“And, if we may be so bold to ask, how do you feel about...us?” Draco barely breathed. 

“Besotted and twitterpated.” She couldn’t help but smile as a warm feeling rose up inside her. “So you two meant what you said? When...when I first, er, got home?” She flushed at her remembered desperation. 

“About you being ours and us being yours?” Draco flashed her favorite tongue in cheek smile. “Every word, love.”

“Absolutely.” Harry nodded against her shoulder. 

“Why now?” Draco pushed himself up so they were eye level and held her gaze. “We’ve both been shamelessly hitting on you for half a year. What changed your mind?”

“Honestly, I think I knew it was inevitable all along. It only just hit me today after work. I landed the legislation I was after and put in some solid work for the campaign and it was a great day. Then, on my way home I realized that no matter what could ever happen to me at work, you and Harry are still the best part of my day. That’s when I couldn’t shrug off my deeper feelings anymore. I had to face that I was in love with both of you and I had resigned myself to a life of being your best friend when something clicked. I realized that neither one of you has ever treated me any differently than you do each other. I thought about the flirtatious glances and vapid innuendos and it all fell into place. I rushed straight here and, well…” She smiled and gestured to the lot of them snuggled up naked in the den. “One thing leads to another and then suddenly I’m having the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life. I have never lost coherent thought before. That was quite something. So thank you both for that.” 

“Yeah, I quite liked the making out over my dick part. We should definitely do that one again.” Harry said enthusiastically. 

“And switch the positions, of course.” Draco added.

“Of course.” Hermione giggled.

“I love how sensitive your nipples are.” Harry poked at one and smiled as it hardened at his touch.

“Don’t think I’ll forget about your adam's apple.” She teased. "Or your collar bone, Draco." She shot him a mischievous wink. 

"I should hope not." He blushed. 

"So, just to be clear, how is this going to work? I've never been with more than one person before. This is uncharted territory for me, so I'm probably going to have a million questions." Hermione traced thoughtless patterns on both of their arms, feeling somewhat awkward. 

Draco let out a small sigh and then removed himself from the cuddle puddle and sat up.

"That is an excellent question, love." He winked at her, making himself comfortable beside her on the couch. "The first thing you need to do is toss out any notion that having more than one partner is some sort of free pass for cheating or to play with people's emotions. That is just the bad reputation the media espouses."

"I never thought that." Hermione frowned. "I'm not really familiar with polyamory at all."

"Well, in a healthy polyamorous relationship, each partner must come to a mutual agreement with everyone involved. Boundaries need to be set and respected. Each partner should go over what they expect from the relationship and talk it over with everyone else so that each party is comfortable." Draco explained. His mesmerizing grey eyes were wide with excitement. 

"It's a lot of work and it's a lot of trust, but it works for some people. Others fall into the toxic trap of unhealthy polyamory. Most think it is selfish and disgusting. But sod what anyone else thinks, right?" Harry chimed in, grinning like an idiot. "Who are they to deny anyone happiness?"

"The three of us being… together, does that make you both happy?" She stole glances at both of them.

"Absolutely. " Harry beamed. "I feel this is long overdue."

"If it didn't, I wouldn't let it happen." Draco shrugged. 

"How very Slytherin of you." Hermione teased. He smiled and shot her another wink.

"What about you, love? Would the three of us being together make you happy?" Draco held her gaze.

"I quite think it would, yes." She felt her whole face scrunch up when she smiled and she let out a happy sigh. Before she could even move they were sandwiching her in another hug and she laughed. This was going to be an interesting turn of events. Hermione was well pleased with how her life was coming together.


End file.
